


lessons and examples

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [28]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hubert has a lesson for Ferdinand, who doesn't learn a thing.





	lessons and examples

Hubert will chastise him for making Edelgard put forth any effort at all, as if he wouldn’t lose his mind if she were to do that to him. Certainly, whenever  _ Ferdinand _ does it for him, he has no complaints, but perhaps the idea of making his lady and emperor do anything to serve him is just too much for him to handle, even though she’s always wanted to be treated like an equal, and they’ve established that if there’s any place status doesn’t matter, it’s in the bedroom.

But Hubert scolds him nonetheless, and Edelgard does not bother to comment on it one way or the other. Perhaps just because she’s busy, but she would have told Hubert to stop by now if she really meant it. Oh well, Ferdinand can’t really expect any differently. Just because she’s sucking him off doesn’t mean she’s going to come to his defense, even if she doesn’t agree with what Hubert is saying.

Ferdinand doesn’t even bother protesting, choosing instead to sit back and enjoy it, regardless of what Hubert thinks. She’s wrapped her lips around his cock, looking up at him from under her lashes as she draws him deeper into her mouth. He moans rather shamelessly, and can practically feel Hubert glaring at him for it, but he refuses to be intimidated today.

As if sensing this, Hubert tries a different approach, saying, “If you don’t know how you can be of service, rather than making her debase herself for you, perhaps you’d like me to give you an example?”

“B-by all means,” Ferdinand says, finding that he can barely speak at the moment, and looking up to meet Hubert’s gaze. “Show me your area of expertise.”

With a smirk that shows he takes that as a compliment, Hubert replies, “With pleasure.”

While Ferdinand is seated, Edelgard is kneeling in front of him, on her hands and knees. The position makes it perfect for Hubert to kneels behind her, which makes Ferdinand wonder if she was already expecting something like this to happen.

He really can’t see what Hubert does from this angle, so it’s hardly a demonstration meant for him; probably just to prove something to Edelgard, if Ferdinand had to guess. But just because he can’t see doesn’t mean that he doesn’t already have a perfectly good idea of what’s going on, one that he can invision with no trouble, after seeing Hubert do this many times before.

Hubert will be kneeling directly behind Edelgard, eye-level with her ass while she’s bobbing her head on Ferdinand’s cock, and he will tilt forward, finding her cunt with his lips and pressing his tongue inside of her. Ferdinand knows the exact moment when that happens, because Edelgard stalls, and lets out a muffled moan, and Ferdinand’s breath hitches in his throat.

Hubert can only keep up this position briefly before he is moving so that he can get a better angle, getting on his back as Edelgard spreads her legs, letting him between them and underneath her. Ferdinand can imagine him craning his neck so that he can search for her clit with his tongue. Edelgard begins to falter more and more as Hubert properly eats her out, but that does nothing to slow Ferdinand’s enjoyment.

In fact, at this point, he’s barely holding out, and hearing Edelgard’s moans, imagining what Hubert is doing to her, only pushes him closer, until he is nearly at his limit. Though Hubert is intending this to be a lesson on why Ferdinand should focus on her, rather than letting her do anything for him, all he is learning is that this is exactly how he prefers things to be.

He rests a hand on the back of Edelgard’s head, knowing that this would drive Hubert absolutely insane if he could see it, and it would frustrate him even more to see Ferdinand tilt his hips forward with a groan, closing his eyes and tipping back his head as he comes. But Hubert is far too focused on Edelgard’s pleasure, dutifully serving her as he promised he would, not slowing until Edelgard comes as well.

And as Ferdinand and Edelgard both relax, trying to catch their breath, he wonders what they can do to distract Hubert now, to make sure that he doesn’t have to catch an earful from him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
